Madame Trinkett
Madame Trinkett is the main antagonist of Ginger Orphan Playhouse. She is a crazy old lady, who kidnaps gingers and locks them in her basement full of parrots. Her reasons for doing such acts, while seemingly linked to her husband's death, are still driven by unclear motives. Biography According to the musical story told by Saltrot Joe in "Saltrot's Shanty", when Madame Trinkett was a young woman, she used to be married to a man known only as "Sir Trinkett". Sir Trinkett was a world traveler, who made intercontinental travel overseas and returned to the home of he and his wife to present her with gifts and souvenirs he got during his trip. Madame Trinkett turned the basement of their house into a storage closet for all of the gifts from around the word that her husband would get her. One fateful night, Sir Trinkett's ship sank and he died. Before he drowned, he sent his wife an audio message, via messenger parrot. The parrot flew to her house and spoke Sir Trinkett's final words, which shook Madame Trinkett and broke her heart, sending her into a deep depression. The storage closet, which she intended to put all of his gifts in was useless now and would remain forever empty. The only remnant of Sir Trinkett that remained, other than the parrot, who spoke his last words, was a grandfather clock, that a flock of other parrots carried home with them. Madame Trinkett put the grandfather clock in the living room. In "The Roots of Coincidence", The Vacuum Salesman came to Madame Trinkett's house, while she was mourning over the loss of her husband. Madame Trinkett told him all about what happened, while he was in the middle of marketing his product to her. The Salesman thought that because she was so emotionally vulnerable, this could be his chance to have sex with her. Madame Trinkett lured The Salesman into her storage closet and The Salesman went right in, thinking he was going to have sex with her there. However, she slammed the door and locked him in, keeping him there for 23 years, turning the basement into a prison. The Salesman would become the first of many gingers she'd later imprison there, but certainly the only adult ginger she'd keep there. Overtime, Madame Trinkett would manage to gather together a bunch of other ginger-haired kids and trap them all in the basement with The Salesman. In the series' first episode, "Welcome to Madame Trinkett's", a little ginger boy from an orphanage, known only as "Cooper" went door-to-door selling boxes of candy. Madame Trinkett trapped Cooper in the basement with the rest of the ginger orphans and left him there. In "Like Father, Like Son", The Salesman explained that Madame Trinkett comes by the basement three times a day to give food and water to her imprisoned residents, keeping them alive. In "Tunnel Vision", Cooper dug a hole in the floor of the basement to try and escape. The other gingers followed him down there. Madame Trinkett went to the door to serve them their food only to notice they were gone. She assumed the orphans had left and disappointed, she went to the orphanage to adopt more. In "Lost Love", Madame Trinkett adopted a slew of new ginger orphans and brought them home. However, when she got back, she noticed that all the other gingers came back out of the hole. She decided that she didn't need her new gingers anymore, so she got rid of them all. However, one ginger, specifically, Vanessa decided to stick around, unbeknownst to Madame Trinkett and sneak around in her house to steal her food at night and live her new life inside of her grandfather clock. In "The Trial of Cooper", under the false impression that her husband was still alive and stranded on an island, Madame Trinkett set all the parrots in the basement free and had them follow her on her trip to go get to her husband, leaving the door open for all the imprisoned gingers to finally escape. Madame Trinkett flew an airplane to go to the island, wherein her husband was allegedly stranded. When she got there, Hank and Carole threw rocks at her, knocking her out of flight, crashing the plane into the island. When Madame Trinkett awoke, a stranded island man stood there and recognized her as the wife of Sir Trinkett. Madame Trinkett asked where her husband was and the stranded island man happily led her to a corpse, which horrified Madame Trinkett and deeply disturbed her, to the point where she was left speechless and motionless. The stranded island man used Sir Trinkett's skeleton as a marionette puppet and put on a show for the amused Hank and Carol and the still scarred Madame Trinkett. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seniors Category:Gingers Category:Outsiders Category:Villains